User talk:AuronKaizer/Archive V
Vandalism Signature Okay, it's like this: On your preferences page, there's a section box that says "signature". If you click the "Raw signature" button underneath, you can enter coding to make your sig appear...well, cooler. For some reason, coding only works when the "Raw signature" is clicked. So, if you enter this coding: Triforce14 ...it will be rendered as such: Triforce14 Play around with the coding to find the colours you like. You can also add some other , play around with it yourself! Enjoy. We really should create a FAQ on this stuff, come to think of it. --AuronKaizer( ) 10:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) AK=Bad more help like blahblahblah blahblahblah blahblahblah WTH is wrong with bioniclepedia? image categorizeing my edits What is going on... Maku Path Dungeon Picture Pit of Reckoning Vandal Here comes the money! irish comment Auron i demand you apoligise Oni Dark Link right apology accepted even if it is kind of a non apolgy Oni Dark Link Midna Article As I was looking through the midna article, I noticed that there is something about a possible love interest. I looked at the talk page which said something about blocking and protecting the page because someone keeps doing that. I considered removing it myself, but I figured it best to ask first. To me, it seems somewhat unnecessary. May I remove it? [[User:Xicera|'~']][[User talk:Xicera|'X']]i'c'e'r'a''' Thanks! I still don't see how people got that idea... =/[[User:Xicera|'''From Xicera, ]] the so called emo/Gothic chick Vandal Picture Comment Vandal Wikia Me again! I'm not sure who to ask for advise on this matter, but I know you're an adult, so I'll ask you. Aren't you lucky? My dad is considering blocking wikia so I can't get on it, and I asked why. He said because people can post whatever they want to and he has no clue what I'm reading. I told him vandalism is taken care of promptly, but that didn't seem to change his opinion. -_- Any ideas what I can say so he'll let me stay? I know it probably doesn't matter to the wiki, because I only contribute a little, but I really like being here... Thanks for your time and sorry to bother you! [[User:Xicera|'Xicera' ]] wuz here... Okay, thanks. My mom reads it all the time (not Zelda, though, Sims) but she just reads it, but maybe I can convince him it's fine. Oh and one more thing... "I already live in hell. Being laid off always makes the world a little darker." Thanks for signing! But don't go commiting suicide on us (I know, you never said you were XD) because you're too awesome for that! -trys to sound cheerful- Bye! -is hyper- [[User:Xicera|'Xicera' ]] wuz here... I don't have to say 'who' said it, I just wanted advise from an adult to see what 'I' should say. Maybe If I don't say anything about it for a looooooooooooong time, he'll forget about it. Wish me luck and if I disappear, you know why. [[User:Xicera|'Xicera' ]] wuz here... huh? Two Strikes is Enough For Me... Hero's Shade theory Re: Zelda Wii Various gaming sites (IGN, GameSpot, Kotak) would probably report it and there will probably be a vid on YouTube of the presentation. But it's still just a rumour that he'll actually reveal anything, though there's a good chance seeing as to what he did in 2006.--Richardtalk 20:55, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :I found this site http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/newsArt.cfm?artid=11223 it has a transcript of what he said. Seems like he just showed a video and said "The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, is designed exclusively for the DS. It will launch later this year. It's a product of Mr. Aonuma and the team that has created most of the Zelda hits in the past. You will be seeing and playing Zelda both on DS and Nintendo Gamecube at E3." If he reveals Zelda Wii, he'll probably something like that about the game.--Richardtalk 21:01, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm? Yes, and thank you for fixing my Talk bubble sig, One thing though. Could you please archive your talkpage or something, cuz it takes a few minutes to load and/or get to the bottom of your talkpage.- Elbow Lick Delete this T. Prod|This was a user page created on the mainspace. If you could use your evil magical powers to make it vanish that'd be awesome. This guy seems kinda dodgy though, so we'll have to keep an eye on 'im.— '''Triforce 14( ) 04:46, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Ummm... AuronKaizer/Archive 05